Old Kai's Last Stand
is the twenty-first episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 12, 1997. Its original American airdate was June 19, 2004. Summary Goku has taken a direct hit from the Super Galick Gun, so Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta prepares to finish him with another one, but then a delayed 10x Kamehameha takes effect on Baby Vegeta and knocks him down. The two fighters prepare for the next round, both worn down. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai lets Kibito Kai know the next move in his plan. Kibito Kai needs to get the Sacred Water from Kami's Lookout and use it on Gohan, Trunks and Goten to free them from Baby Vegeta's control. After confirming the location, Kibito Kai heads to Earth to get the Sacred Water. On the lookout, Kibito Kai gets caught by Dende and Mr. Popo. He uses regular water from the lookout, at first believing it to be the Sacred Water, until he finds the real Sacred Water. He then uses the Sacred Water on Dende and Mr. Popo, freeing them from Baby Vegeta's control. With the Sacred Water now on hand, Kibito Kai heads to Planet Plant to free Trunks from Baby Vegeta's control first. He gives a small amount of Sacred Water to Trunks, and then restores Trunks' power. Trunks is freed from Baby Vegeta's control now and can't remember anything, so Kibito Kai lets him know what has been going on. Elsewhere on the planet, both Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Goku are down for the count. Both are on the ground and appear to be unconscious, so Kibito Kai asks Trunks to keep Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta distracted while he frees Gohan and Goten from the evil Tuffle's control. Bulma manages to get her Blutz Wave Generator working again, though, and she fires it directly at Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta to fully re-energize him. Goku pretends that he has his full strength back, but he is in fact heavily weakened. Can Trunks arrive in time to help Goku, and can Kibito Kai free Gohan and Goten from Baby Vegeta's control in time? If so, who has the strength needed to defeat Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta for good? Major Events *Kibito Kai retrieves the Sacred Water from Kami's Lookout and uses it to restore Dende, Mr. Popo and Trunks to normal. *Bulma uses the Blutz Wave Generator to fully re-energize Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Planet Plant *Earth **The Lookout Objects *Crystal Ball *Sacred Water Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Golden Great Ape Trivia *When Kibito Kai goes back to Kami's Lookout a second time (after he came back to the Sacred World of the Kai to ask where the Sacred Water was), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the user's hand to their forehead. *Near the end of episode, Super Saiyan 4 Goku's abs are colored red. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 37 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 37 (BDGT) pt-br:Baby possui o dobro de ki de Goku fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 37 it:La soluzione pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 37: Zaciekłość!! Podwójny nokaut Gokū i Baby'ego!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT